Forbidden Love
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: James loves Lily, and Lily loves James. But there's a third. Sirius loves both of them, and they love him as well. Too bad it's forbidden. JamesSiriusLily.


**Written For:**

**Quidditch Fanfiction League Competition: **Falcons - Round 7  
Keeper - Write about the consequences of breaking a rule or law

**Hogwarts: **365 Prompts  
Prompt - modest

**Hogwarts: **Writing Club  
Disney Challenge - Character 4 - Iridessa - Write about someone on the 'light' side of the war.  
Showtime 17. (plot point) a pregnancy

Betaed by my fabulous teammate Elizabeth.

**Forbidden Love**

Sirius looked around, making sure no one paid him any special attention. He shouldn't worry, though. It wasn't the first time he visited. And why should it be suspicious? He was simply a man visiting his best friend and best friend's wife. There was nothing wrong with that.

He didn't knock. He simply opened the door. As he entered the modest house, he noticed the pictures that lined the hallway, like he always noticed when he first walked into the cozy abode.

There was a clang in the kitchen, and Sirius plastered a smile on his face. The first thing he saw when he got to the small area was Lily, round with pregnancy, standing on her toes to give James a gentle kiss on the lips.

His heart clenched at the sight, but he pushed it away. It was a sight he was used to, and it shouldn't bother him so much. After all, they were married; they should be affectionate.

They broke away at the noise he made as he entered the kitchen and both smiled at him.

"Sirius!" James bellowed. "What's up?"

Sirius shrugged, at a loss for words as his eyes fixated on Lily's rather large stomach. "Boy, you sure are pregnant," he muttered.

It wasn't quiet enough, though, and Lily heard the comment. "Watch your mouth, Black, or I'm going to wash it out with soap."

Sirius slowly blinked, not understanding. "Why would you do that?"

James chuckled. "It's a Muggle saying."

"Oh."

Lily crossed her arms over her chest. "If I'm so disgusting to look at, why are you here?"

Sirius smiled softly, hearing the vulnerability in her voice despite the bluster. "I never said you were disgusting to look at. I just made an observation that you were pregnant."

Lily's shoulders slumped. "You're such a charmer."

"It's only the truth," Sirius quipped.

Lily walked over to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and planted a kiss on his lips that made him instantly want more.

When they pulled away from each other, both were flushed and panting. Sirius' eyes drifted down, and he saw how aroused she was as she squeezed her thighs together.

"That was so hot," James drawled. "I'm not sure which one of you I want to jump first."

"I'll make that decision for you." Sirius grabbed James' head and dragged their lips together for a scorching kiss. Lily was in the middle, and she rubbed her body against both of her boys, loving the friction on her front and back.

There was a knock on the door and the three of them jumped apart. Lily quickly began to fix her hair that got a bit mussed and fanned herself.

James looked down at himself, making sure he was decent. "Hold on!" he shouted. He glanced at Sirius. "Padfoot, your sporting something there."

Sirius looked down at himself. "I know. I'm trying to get rid of it." He closed his eyes. "Think, think, think. Dumbledore naked. McGonagall naked. Remus and Regulus kissing." Sirius scrunched his face at the image. "Almost there. Mother and Father having sex." And just like that, he was good.

James nodded and went to the door. He opened it, and Regulus rushed in. "Siri, have you seen the Daily Prophet?!"

Sirius furrowed his eyebrows. "No. Why?"

Regulus waved the offensive newspaper that sometimes was no more than gossip. "Cissa has been arrested!"

Sirius snatched it out of his younger brother's hands. It proclaimed that Narcissa Malfoy nee Black was caught in a compromising position with her husband, Lucius Malfoy, and Rodolphus Lestrange. It went into detail about how it was discovered the three of them had been engaged in a relationship since Hogwarts.

The paper slipped out of his fingers, fluttering to the ground.

Regulus shook his head. "I can't believe Narcissa would ruin her life by engaging in something so illegal. She was married to Lucius Malfoy. What more did she need?" he asked rhetorically.

Sirius felt the need to answer the question anyway. "Maybe Narcissa was in love with Rodolphus as well. With the way the paper described it, not only Malfoy was fully aware of it, but he was also a part of the relationship."

Regulus frowned. "It's disgusting. Narcissa is going to disgrace the Black name, and I thought Malfoy knew better. I guess I gave him too much credit."

Regulus stayed for a bit longer, but Sirius barely paid attention to him. And soon, the youngest Black made his excuses to leave, citing he wanted to get back to Remus and alluded to continuing some of the activities they started this morning in bed before the newspaper came.

When Regulus was gone, almost like a whirlwind, Lily took a step closer. "Sirius, are you okay?"

"That could be us," Sirius stated monotonously.

"We're careful," James said.

"I bet Malfoy was paranoid about getting caught. It didn't stop it from happening, though."

Lily grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "I know it's dangerous, but we love each other, and there is nothing wrong with love, no matter what form it takes. That's why we've taken the risk."

James nodded. "The law isn't fair. Triads don't hurt anyone by being together. The law shouldn't even exist."

"But it does!" Sirius exploded. "And I'm not sure if I'm strong enough to survive Azkaban."

"It won't come to that. We'll run away before we let ourselves be locked up," James promised.

Sirius sighed. "Sooner or later, it's going to come out. Secrets never stay secret forever. And what happens when the baby's born? You two will have your family. Where will that leave me?"

Lily bit her bottom lip. "Are you saying that you don't want this anymore?"

Sirius turned his back on the two that owned his mind, heart, soul, and body. "I wish I was strong enough to walk away."

James wrapped his arms around Sirius' torso, holding him and kissing his neck with soft lips.

Lily moved around to Sirius' front and stood on her toes, pressing a kiss to one cheek, then the other, then his nose, and finally his lips. "The baby coming isn't going to change anything."

Sirius closed his eyes. "You say that now, but when there's a baby involved, everything changes. Three of you will be a family, and-"

"And you'll be a family with us," James interrupted.

"Some things might have to change," Lily conceded. "After all, we won't have as much free time with a crying and hungry infant around, but we're not going to stop loving you. And James is right. You're part of our family. No matter what. We love you. I love you."

"I love you, too," James added, not one to be left out.

Sirius sighed. "I love you both so much. Sometimes, I wish I didn't. My life would be so much easier if I didn't."

James and Lily didn't answer out loud, but he knew they agreed with him, and it caused his heart to hurt.

Time passed as it was wont to do. And before anyone knew how it had moved so fast, they were in a hospital room with Lily screaming as if she was being killed. "You're never touching me again, James Potter!" she threatened.

James looked so scared that Remus laughed. "Don't worry, mate. She doesn't mean it. It's just the pain of childbirth speaking."

Regulus simply smirked.

Sirius winced as Lily let out another wail. He wondered if the threat extended to him as well. He certainly hoped not.

It was hours later, and the maternity ward was finally quiet. James had disappeared into the room to see his new son, leaving the others in the waiting room. Sirius wanted to follow, but it would look suspicious if he didn't let the new parents have some time alone with the addition to their family. Already, things were changing, and he hated it.

An hour passed before a Medi-witch entered the room. "Is a Mr. Sirius Black here?"'

Sirius stood up.

"As the godfather, the Potters would like you to see their new son first."

Sirius smiled and eagerly ran into the room. When he got inside, Lily and James did not look like happy new parents. They looked fearful.

Sirius faltered. Something wasn't right. As he walked closer to where the two of them sat with the new baby on the hospital bed, he caught a glimpse of the newborn and knew instantly what was wrong.

Although some of Lily's features could be seen, such as her fine cheekbones and skin tone, the other features weren't that of James. The baby had grey eyes, and already, wispy, dark midnight hair could be seen. He looked a lot like Sirius and Regulus did as babies.

His breath came out in a gasp. People would know the truth once the baby was seen.

James took Sirius' hand. "Remember how we said we'd run before we were locked up?"

Sirius silently nodded.

"Are you ready to run?" Lily asked.

Sirius nodded again.

Lily looked down at her son. "I want to name him Harry, after my father, if that's okay."

"That's fine," Sirius whispered. "Harry James. After his second father." Sirius' eyes met James'. "Family isn't defined by blood."

James nodded. "I'll love him no matter what."

Lily smiled. "And the next baby I have will be yours, James. I promise."

Sirius took deep, steadying breaths. Sirius had never planned to be a father; he was going to just be the best godfather in the world instead. But it happened, and they'd deal with it. They had plans to make. They had to get out of the UK _before_ the truth was discovered.

Already, Sirius was thinking everything through. America was liberal. Maybe they could go to Salem. Maybe their family would be welcomed there.

As James and Lily leaned closer together, Sirius came to a decision. They were going to leave. Nothing and nobody was going to take his family away from him. He'd die before he let that happen.

XX

(word count: 1,675)


End file.
